Buyon
|manga debut = "The Horrible...Jiggler!" |anime debut = "Horrifying Buyon" |Race = Jiggler |Date of death = Age 750 |Address = Muscle Tower |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect = General White (owner) }} is a giant, round-bellied pink monster that lives inside the Muscle Tower. The creature is General White's secret weapon and possible pet. Biography History Buyon was born on the unnamed planet of the Jigglers. At some point, he ended up on Earth, where he was found by the Red Ribbon Army. After the completion of Muscle Tower, he was placed on the fifth floor to act as an executioner for any intruders who reached the sixth floor. The fifth floor was only accessible via a trapdoor on the sixth, hence, he was used as General White's last defense. Dragon Ball Red Ribbon Army Saga Buyon makes his appearance when Goku and Android 8 are sent down the trapdoor in White's office. Initially, Buyon appears to be a seemingly indestructible threat. Every technique Goku uses against him, from a Kamehameha to the belly or a kick to the face, is bounced back effortlessly by Buyon's lard. The monster can also cast electrical blasts from his antennae. Buyon apparently feeds on cattle supplied by his keepers and even comes close to devouring Goku and Android 8 during the encounter. Through a long and tiring process, Goku eventually realizes that Buyon is susceptible to the cold, and after Goku knocks a small hole into the wall, Buyon is frozen solid. With this, Goku strikes the monster with a kick, shattering him into pieces. Apparently, Buyon was well known by the Jingle Villagers, as they heard stories about a creature lurking within Muscle Tower and worried for Goku's safety as a result. Power Buyon's power remains unclear. General White was confident that Goku stood no chance against the monster even after him seeing Goku defeat Major Metallitron and Ninja Murasaki, however that was mostly because he believed that no martial artist technique or weapon would work on him. Techniques *'Antenna Beam' – Energy waves fired from the antennae. Also used in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball: Origins 2, and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. *'Lick Twister' – Buyon extend his tongue to attack his opponent. He uses this technique to try to eat Android 8 and Goku. Buyon also uses this technique in Advanced Adventure and Revenge of King Piccolo. *'Super Flexible Body' – Because of his rubbery body, enemies will bounce back if they try to punch or kick him. Because of this, he is also the first enemy to seem unaffected by Goku's Kamehameha. *'Tail Attack' – Buyon can attack his opponents using his long and powerful tail. Also used in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu'' A boss very similar to Buyon, but green, appears in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo. In it, Goku confronts this enemy in the finals of a Kung Fu Tournament and, like with Buyon, has to break a wall to freeze him. Members of Buyon's species appear as enemies in Dragon Ball Online and are simply referred to as "Buyons" in-game. Voice Actors *Japanese: Daisuke Matsubara (video games) *Funimation dub: Christopher Sabat Trivia *Buyon is the first enemy to be able to take a direct hit with a Kamehameha without suffering any damage. *Buyon was the first confirmed extraterrestrial being Goku ever fought. *It is likely that Suno's father was referring to Buyon when he talked about the monster that dwelt in Muscle Tower, as opposed to the docile and friendly Android 8. *While Buyon's race, the Jigglers are from outer space, Buyon lived on Earth. It is unexplained how he got there. *Buyon's name likely comes from the Japanese word buyobuyo (ぶよぶよ), meaning flabby or soft. **Additionally, Buyon's name is similar to the word "Bouillon", a type of broth, which has a root from the word "boil". Gallery See also *Buyon (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Buyon Category:Characters Category:DB Characters Category:Monsters Category:Mute villains Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Extraterrestrials